Ten Minutes
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Ten minutes and no later. That's what they'd agreed.  A shame Sonic never seemed to follow directions.  Takin' it back with a bit of Sonic SatAM fun :D


**Hey guys! KHwhitelion here :D Presenting you with a bit of Sonic fun! I don't normally write Sonic fanfiction (despite being a HUGE fan of the franchise for nearly a decade) but I wrote this bit up for a sample post on an application for a Role Play website, and liked it so much I thought I'd share it with you all!**

**This is more Sonic SatAM than anything else (that's right, old school!) But it was really just an attempt to get Sally (and Sonic) in character. Still, I like it, and I hope you do, too!**

**

* * *

**

10….9….8….7….

Sally held her breath, heart palpitating in her chest. Ten minutes, they agreed. Ten minutes to scout out the premises, search for captives, and set the bomb in place. Ten minutes and no later.

"No prob, Sal!" He had said, and then—as usual—he'd sped off without a second thought.

She would've called out to him, just in case their review had gone in one ear and out the other, but she hoped that this time—maybe—he'd do things promptly and efficiently with time to spare.

She was wrong.

Once again, they were cutting it VERY close.

…6…5….4….

_Come on, Sonic_, Sally thought, gritting her teeth, _where are you?_

At her sides, the princess' hands clenched into fists. Dammit: why did he ALWAYS do this to her? With that uncanny speed, how hard would it be to show up ON TIME?

….3….2…1…

**CRAAAAAACKOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion of fiery light burst from within the fortress, shaking the ground with an earth-shattering rumble and knocking her to her feet.

She….didn't see him….she didn't see him come out….

_Dammit dammit dammit!_

"Sonic!" She cried, her voice barely audible over the booming detonation.

No….no he couldn't….he….he always….

The productive thing to do was get up and get going: high tail it out of there before Robotnik sent his badduns after them….

….but the princess….couldn't move. Her strength….her energy….had been zapped from her body the moment she failed to see a blue blur emerge from the building.

Sonic….sonic was….

"Sonic…."

"Yee-_ah_?"

…._Sonic_? Sally's head snapped around, searching for the owner of that voice. That oh so familiar voice….

"Geez, Sal, you feelin' okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

There was no mistaking it—that was HIS voice.

And that was HIS cocky blue arse tapping its impatient foot just mere feet away.

The fear in her chest quickly took flight—previous anxieties crushed by a sudden wave of anger. "Oh, really now. I look like I've seen a ghost."

Sonic's foot ceased mid-tap. "Uh YEEAH that's what I just said. Didja hear me or what?"

"Hear you?" She reiterated, scrambling to her feet. "I should be asking you the same question, Sonic Hedgehog!"

Sonic's casual posture suddenly stiffened, and that sarcastic expression dropped from his face.

Good.

"Were you, or were you _not_ listening when I explained the plan?" Sally snapped, jabbing at his chest with her finger. Sonic's brow shot up.

"What? 'Course I was, Sal!"

Just as his went up, her eyebrows furrowed deep into her forehead. "Really now." She replied darkly, her nose now only inches from his. "Care to explain it to _me_?"

His overall features read "surprised" but there was no denying the nervousness hiding behind his eyes. "S-Sure…." The blue hedgehog began, trying and failing to back away from her. "We sneak into Robotropolis, knock Robutt-nik's swatbots to tim-buk-tu, carry out a search an' rescue mission and then send this place up in flames!" another pause. "Right?"

"Right. And NOWHERE does it say ANYTHING about escaping at the LAST POSSIBLE SECOND. Does it?"

"But Sal, I always—"

"_Does_ it?"

Sally leaned even further in, cerulean pupils glaring dangerously into his wide green ones. _Go ahead_, they seemed to say, _Just TRY to give me the wrong answer_.

Stubborn though Sonic may be, even HE knew when to draw the line. As was evident by his meek response.

"….no…."

* * *

**^^" Like I said-old school. But hey, I love the SatAM series (and the comics). I need to watch that show again...**


End file.
